Quimera en Venta
by Alkanet
Summary: Incompleto El Centro de Experimentación Genética anda buscando una quimera, y Lina va mal de dinero... ¿¿¿sería capaz de vender a Zelgadiss?


****

QUIMERA EN VENTA

__

Por Ayne Greensleeves

(Basado en una idea de Álvaro "Lobezno" Abad y Ayne Greensleeves)

-¡Ah! ¡Por fin hemos llegado! -exclamó Lina al detenerse ante las puertas de la ciudad.

Los compañeros estaban agotados. Llevaban varios días viajando sin descanso, tras los pasos de la hechicera pelirroja, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna copia en condiciones de la Biblia Clair... y un sitio donde descansar.

-Menos mal, ya creía que no llegaríamos nunca -suspiró Amelia-. Al fin podré darme un baño caliente y dormir en una cama cómoda...

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Lina? -preguntó Gourry.

-Lo primero es lo primero -declaró la chica-. ¡Vamos a buscar el mesón más cercano y comer hasta reventar! -y echó a andar.

-Me lo temía -musitó Zelgadiss, siguiendo a sus compañeros con resignación.

Comieron como siempre: Lina y Gourry con auténtica voracidad, peleándose por la comida; Amelia con apetito y alegría, y Zelgadiss en silencio, tan solo bebiendo de su misteriosa tacita.

Se encontraban ya disfrutando de los postres, cuando un hombre se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban los cuatro compañeros. Tenía un largo y bien peinado bigote oscuro y vestía una túnica larga con estola bordada. Con una reverencia, se dirigió a Lina y se presentó:

-Disculpe, señorita. Mi nombre es Rhodar y trabajo para el Centro de Experimentación Genética de la ciudad de Yllek.

-Lina Inverse -respondió la hechicera-. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Nosotros, los del Centro de Experimentación Genética, estamos realizando importantes investigaciones sobre las quimeras, y continuamente necesitamos nuevos especímenes para experimentar. ¿Me vendería usted esa quimera que viaja con usted?

Todos se quedaron callados. Zelgadiss abrió mucho los ojos, entre sorprendido e indignado.

-¿De cuánto dinero hablamos? -preguntó Lina con una sonrisa. Sus compañeros se cayeron al suelo.

-¡¡¡No estoy en venta!!! -gritó Zelgadiss, reaccionando al fin.

-¡Lina! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin para vender a tu propio amigo? -regañó Amelia, poniéndose en pie.

-Vamos, chicos, no os pongáis así -dijo Lina alegremente-. ¡Sólo se trataba de una broma!

-Le ofrezco 10 millones de golds -intervino Rhodar con otra reverencia.

-¡¡¡Vendido!!! -exclamó la pelirroja con los ojos encendidos de estrellitas.

-¡Linaaa! -gruñó Zelgadiss.

-La codicia le puede -suspiró Gourry-. Lina es así.

Zelgadiss se puso en pie lentamente y frunció el ceño.

-Le repito que no estoy en venta. No pertenezco a esta mocosa, y me niego a servir de conejillo de indias para ningún experimento.

-¡Oh, vamos, Zel! -insistió Lina-. Segur que te tratan muy bien, y además vamos muy mal de dinero...

Una enorme gota de sudor coronó la frente de la quimera.

-He dicho que no.

-Lo siento, no se deja vender -dijo Lina al representante del Centro de Experimentación Genética con su mejor sonrisa-. Supongo que no le interesará comprar a un espadachín sin cerebro...

-¡Linaaa! -esta vez fue Gourry quien gritó.

-Era broooooma... Otra vez será, señor Rhodar.

-Una lástima -dijo el hombre-. Seguiré buscando. Si cambia de idea, diríjase a la torre del Centro de Experimentación Genética.

-De acuerdo.

Rhodar se marchó, y los compañeros volvieron a tomar asiento.

-Lina, no me esperaba eso de ti -reprochó Amelia-. ¡Serías capaz de vender a tus propios amigos!

-No es para tanto -dijo Lina-. ¡Necesitamos dinero para poder seguir viajando en busca de la Biblia Clair! Además, Zel habría hecho lo mismo por mí.

-¡No me lo creo! -replicó la princesa-. ¿Es eso cierto, Zel? ¿A que tú no serías capaz de vender a tus amigos para conseguir una copia de la Biblia Clair?

-Es posible -contestó Zel sin inmutarse.

Amelia cayó al suelo, planchada.

-Zelgadiss... -suspiró.

-Hablando de la Biblia Clair -dijo una voz, surgiendo de la nada-. Yo sé dónde hay una.

Un chico de pelo violeta y rostro alegre se materializó ante ellos, flotando en el aire.

-¡¡¡Xelloss!!! -exclamaron los cuatro a la vez.

-¿Tú otra vez? -gruñó Zelgadiss.

-¡Hombre, Xelloss, cuánto tiempo! -saludó Gourry con alegría.

-¿Qué sabes sobre la Biblia Clair? -preguntó Lina, mirando al sacerdote de reojo.

-No mucho -sonrió él-. Pero creo que el Centro de Experimentación Genética posee una copia para apoyarse en sus investigaciones.

-¿¿¿El Centro de Experimentación Genética??? -preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Escuchad -dijo Xelloss-. Si uno de nosotros se infiltrara en la organización, podríamos hacernos con la copia y ver si es auténtica.

-¡Es una idea estupenda! -exclamó Lina.

-Un momento -intervino Zelgadiss con tono cínico-. ¿Cómo sabemos que Xelloss no trata de engañarnos otra vez? La última vez que le hicimos caso, acabamos todos convertidos en muñecos de trapo.

-Cree lo que quieras -replicó el sacerdote, misterioso-. Pero si la copia de la Biblia Clair es auténtica...

-¡...Estaré en posesión de los conjuros más poderosos de la Tierra! -suspiró Lina con ojos soñadores.

-Y Zelgadiss podría recuperar su cuerpo original -dijo Amelia con entusiasmo, mirando a la quimera.

-¡Vamos, Zel! -dijo Lina-. ¡Piénsalo! Sólo tienes que ofrecerte como conejillo de indias para los experimentos del Centro de Experimentación Genética, infiltrarte en su torre y hacerte con la copia de la Biblia Clair. ¡Es pan comido para un tío como tú! -sonrió la hechicera, dándole una palmada en la espalda-. ¡Ouch, qué daño! Nunca me acuerdo de lo dura que tienes la piel...

Zelgadiss se sonrojó un poco, molesto. Meditó por un momento. No le gustaba mucho el plan, pero la perspectiva de encontrar la solución a sus problemas era demasiado importante.

-Está bien -dijo al fin-. Lo haré.

-¡Bien! -saltó Lina.

-Iré a la torre del Centro de Experimentación Genética y buscaré la copia. Después, me largaré. Y -añadió, mirando duramente a Xelloss-, como se trate de otra copia falsa, te puedes preparar.

-No te pongas así, hombre -sonrió el aludido sin inmutarse.

-Bien, éste es el plan -dijo Lina-. Venderé a Zelgadiss al Centro de Experimentación Genética por una buena cantidad...

-¿Aún estás pensando en el dinero? -preguntó Gourry.

-¡Necesitamos el dinero para seguir nuestro viaje! -replicó la hechicera-. Además, si le regalo una quimera así sin más, Rhodar sospecharía lo que nos traemos entre manos. Y, Gourry, ¿no querrás que nos quedemos sin dinero para comer?

-¡¡¡No!!! -contestó el espadachín rápidamente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bien. Zelgadiss, tú aprovecha mientras estés ahí para buscar la Biblia Clair, y después nosotros iremos a rescatarte.

-No os molestéis -replicó Zel con orgullo-. Me marcharé yo solo cuando haya terminado.

Lina se despeinó el flequillo, molesta.

-¡Ay, Zelgadiss! ¿Por qué te empeñas en excluirnos siempre de tus planes? ¡Se supone que somos un equipo...! En fin, haz lo que quieras.

Al atardecer, los compañeros se dirigieron a la alta torre de piedra que se alzaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y que servía como base a las investigaciones del Centro de Experimentación Genética. Las esbeltas puertas de hierro se abrieron a su llamada, y un joven con túnica blanca salió a recibirlos.

-¿Qué desean? 

-Soy Lina Inverse -se presentó la pelirroja-. Quisiera hablar con el señor Rhodar respecto a un negocio que tenemos pendiente.

-Un momento, por favor-. El muchacho les hizo pasar, y con una reverencia, se marchó en busca de su superior.

Lina, Gourry, Amelia y Zelgadiss se encontraban en un recibidor blanco de altas bóvedas, con paredes y puertas decoradas con runas. De todas partes llegaban sonidos burbujeantes de bombas y maquinarias extrañas. De vez en cuando salían humos de colores por las rendijas de algunas puertas.

Al cabo de un rato, Rhodar apareció por el pasillo, frotándose las manos y caminando apresuradamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Si es la señorita del mesón! -sonrió-. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión respecto a mi oferta?

-Pues... sí -contestó Lina-. Voy muy justa de dinero, así que le venderé la quimera. Aquí la tiene, se llama Zelgadiss.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Maravilloso! -aplaudió el investigador-. Mantengo mi oferta de darle 10 millones por él.

-¿10? ¿Sólo? -la hechicera frunció el ceño-. ¡Fíjese bien! ¡Ésta no es una quimera corriente! Es algo fuera de lo normal. Mire qué alto y fuerte es... ¡Se la venderé por 20 millones!

-¿¿¿20??? ¡Pero eso es el doble de lo que yo ofrecía!

-Claro, claro, pero tenga usted en cuenta, querido Rhodar, que no todos los días puede uno comprar una quimera tan rara como ésta... 

-No pienso pagar ese precio -replicó Rhodar con firmeza.

-Está bien... Por ser usted, se lo dejaré en 18.

-12.

-¡Eso es muy poco! 15.

-Está bien, le daré 15 millones -suspiró el hombre-. Pero luego no venga reclamando ningún derecho sobre el ejemplar. La quimera pasa a ser total propiedad del Centro de Experimentación Genética.

-Da gusto hacer negocios con usted, señor Rhodar -sonrió la pelirroja, pasando por caja para recoger unos cuantos sacos llenos de monedas.

Amelia regañó severamente a su amiga mientras se alejaban:

-¡Lina! ¡Eres el colmo! ¿Siempre tienes que regatear por todo? ¡Te recuerdo que estabas vendiendo a tu propio compañero, y tú discutiendo el precio como si nada! Además, casi nos sale mal el plan por culpa de tu avaricia...

-¡Tranquila, Amelia! -sonrió Lina, secándose una gotita de sudor-. No hay nada de malo en sacar el máximo partido de la situación... ¡Piensa que ahora tenemos mucho dinero para viajar!

-Por cierto... ¿¿¿por qué tengo que cargar yo con todos estos sacos??? -preguntó Gourry, cansado.

-¡No te quejes! ¡Nosotras sólo somos chicas indefensas! -replicó Lina, que podía ser muy indefensa cuando le convenía.

-Sigue sin parecerme bien la frialdad con la que has vendido a Zelgadiss como si fuera un conejillo de indias -declaró Amelia con el ceño fruncido.

-Mujer... ¡sólo era una farsa! Zel buscará la Biblia Clair y volverá... ¡Y nosotros somos ricos!

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con todo este dinero? -intervino Gourry.

-Pues de momento -dijo la hechicera-, dormir en la mejor posada de la ciudad y... ¡atiborrarnos a comer!

-¡Eso me gusta! -sonrió el espadachín, caminando con más energía.

-¿Qué haremos si Zel no regresa? -preguntó Amelia, preocupada.

-No te preocupes... Si mañana por la noche aún no ha vuelto, iremos a buscarlo.

-Espero que esté bien... -suspiró la princesa.

Zel se había quedado en la torre del Centro de Experimentación Genética, encerrado en un laboratorio mientras esperaba a que llegaran los científicos a examinarle. Su mirada expresaba cierta resignación y fastidio. Le habían dejado en una especie de celda de piedra, desde la que podía observar el laboratorio lleno de libros, botellas con líquidos de colores y máquinas extrañas. Aquel sonido burbujeante y monótono empezaba a molestarle.

-Bueno, creo que ya está bien de farsa -se dijo.

Había seleccionado un conjuro que le permitiera escapar de su prisión fácilmente y sin meter mucho ruido. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la magia hizo su efecto, se disparó la alarma del Centro de Experimentación Genética. Una aguda sirena y el estruendo de maquinaria en funcionamiento resonaron en el amplio laboratorio.

Zelgadiss se sobresaltó un poco, pero ya había contado con eso. Se apresuró a salir del laboratorio y echó a correr por un pasillo. Varios estudiantes ataviados con túnicas blancas le vieron pasar.

-¡La quimera se ha escapado!

-¡A por él!

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
